


For the Love of Shorts

by salutations_spooky_jim



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salutations_spooky_jim/pseuds/salutations_spooky_jim
Summary: Pairing: Josh Dun x ReaderWord Count: 1,106Warnings: Just plain silly thoughts of Josh from the author’s mind tbh.Author’s note: I’ve already done a one shot of Tyler, so I felt absolutely obligated to do one for Josh for obvious reasons. Hope you enjoy!





	For the Love of Shorts

You had seen it many times online, but now it was before your very eyes - Josh Dun behind his infamous drum set, wearing what you had hoped he would wear. No shirt, his black and green short shorts, combat boots and last, but definitely not least, his alien mask. It was everything that you dreamed it would be and more; your eyes glued to him from the large sea of people in the pit. He would never spot you out, not in a million years. To be fair, he didn’t even know you, so he had no reason to look in the first place… But, a girl could dream, right? Just to have that brief moment of nothing else mattering but the two of you was something that you thought about often. But, then you came to realize that it was extremely creepy that you thought of things like that (even though you’d still do so).

It was nearing the end of the show and you suddenly feel the sadness start to build up inside of you. You were surrounded by people who all shared something in common with you… You all had a deep love for the two men that were singing and playing their hearts out just for you. To keep you going. To keep you alive. Your hand instantly went to your friend’s arm as you saw the platform holding Josh’s drum set being brought out to hold him up in the crowd and you were right beside it. Could you be so lucky?  
“Go!” Your friend shouted, starting to push through the crowd a bit with you to get closer.  
Making it to the platform, you instantly reached up and held onto it as you mentally prepared yourself for what was to come next. Looking over toward the stage, you saw him coming toward all of you with his mask now taken off as he hopped down toward the pit. With the help of the security guards, he hopped up onto the platform and stood there for a few moments as everyone, including you, screamed at an deafening volume. You could tell that he was just taking it all in as he stood there and held his drumsticks up against his forehead with a smile, looking around to all of the fans that adored him. You took in every feature of his while you were so close, from his: colored hair, his dark eyeliner, his ensemble, the sweat that was dripping over his rippling muscles… It was almost too much to bear. When he sat down on his seat, you looked over to your friend after seeing how high his shorts actually went and shouted to them, “I’m gonna be after that booty like a pirate!”  
Unfortunately, Josh had heard you and he instantly snapped his head in your direction with a look of shock and shyness. You stared up at him with a mortified expression, noticing the red in his cheeks were probably just about as red as your own. But, something happened from that point on. For the rest of the concert, he kept looking over to you as if he was trying to figure you out after your horrifying confession to your friend and then… It was over. You knew that once the concert was done, you would be able to run away and remember the time that you embarrassed yourself in front of Josh Dun. As Josh threw his drumstick into the crowd, he looked down to you once more while holding some of his fan’s hands and then held onto yours for a few moments. You both stared at each other and then, he broke contact and hopped back down toward the stage where he and Tyler made their final bows to say goodbye.  
“We’re Twenty One Pilots and so are you. Goodnight!” Tyler said into the microphone and then they both went offstage.  
Walking out of the venue, your friend was laughing at your screw up and trying hard to be supportive, but it was just too funny to be serous about. You could’ve gotten angry, but you knew that the whole situation was ridiculous and he’d never see you again, so you really had nothing to worry about. At least, that’s what you thought.  
“Hey!” A voice shouted behind you, causing you and your friend to stop walking and turn to see where the noise had come from. Your eyes widened when you realized that it was Josh, jogging toward you to catch up.  
Looking back to your friend nervously, they smirked and pushed you forward with a nod.  
“I’ll be in the car.”  
You looked back toward the drumming god before you as he gave you a smile, eyes crinkling at their edges as he did so. God damn him. You gave him a smile back and shyly rubbed the back of your neck, as you both stood there a bit awkwardly at first.  
“Listen, I’m really sorry about what I said back in there. I know that I probably sounded like a complete creep.”  
“No, no, it’s fine! I’ve honestly heard much worse than that before, so don’t even worry about it.”  
The both of you laughed a bit and then Josh cleared his throat and looked over your face for a few moments, as if trying to find the right words to say next.  
“I, uh, I know that this is probably going to seem random and I normally don’t do this, but do you think that I could maybe have your number? Or we could even have a dinner or coffee together sometime before we leave for our next stop?”  
“I’d like that. Here.” You smiled as you reached into your purse and pulled out a scrap of paper and a pen, writing out your number on it and handing it to him after.  
He received it gratefully and carefully folded it up and put it in his sweat pant’s pocket, trying not to seem too giddy and you could tell, as you were doing the exact same.  
“I guess I better get going or Tyler will wonder where I am. But, I’ll text or call you and we can set things up. Sound good?”  
“Yeah, that sounds great.”  
He nodded and started walking backwards toward the venue again, finally realizing that he could possible get noticed and bombared by fans if he stayed outside for too long; something that he still wasn’t used to.  
“I’ll be sure to wear my shorts again next time you see me.” He teased with a smirk and turned to walk away.

God. Damn. Him.


End file.
